


A Goddess's Punishment

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Het, Masturbation, Mind Control, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: After Goddess discovers that Victoria and Bryon were concealing his existence from her, it's obvious that she won't let such disloyalty stand. And what better way to make them prove their devotion to her than by fucking in front of her and most of the rest of Breakthrough?
Relationships: Byron Vera/Victoria Dallon
Kudos: 18





	A Goddess's Punishment

**A Goddess’s Punishment**

  
“So,” Goddess said, staring at me with a hard look in her eyes. “You were lying to me. Planning to betray me. _Me_ , your ruler.”  
  
“I’m sorry, ma’am,” I said, hands at my side as I stared at her. I _felt_ sorry, too, though not nearly as sorry as she would like me to feel. “I don’t have any excuses.”  
  
“No, of course you don’t,” Goddess said, striding up and down the center aisle in Breakthrough’s room. “You were just hoping that this Capricorn wouldn’t join up with me and would do… what, exactly?”  
  
I didn’t have an answer for that. I wasn’t sure _what_ Bryon would have been able to do once Tristan had swapped back to him. I had just hoped that it would be outside of Goddess’s range and that he could inform the Wardens that Goddess had come to speak to us. From there… it would have been out of our hands and I wouldn’t know a thing about it. The usual Master/Stranger protocol, although, of course, those protocols weren’t exactly relevant, since it was a good thing that Goddess had put herself in command of us.  
  
“You need to be punished for this,” Goddess said, her voice firm and full of delight. “Both of you. For trying to hide things from me.”  
  
“It doesn’t have to be a harsh punishment, does it?” Red Queen asked from her side of the room. “I’m sure that Victoria didn’t mean anything bad by it. Right, Vicky?”  
  
I glared at her and didn’t answer. I’d take a very cruel and nasty punishment over a slap on the wrist delivered from _her_. And she had the gall to look hurt when she registered that my glare was reserved for her and her alone.  
  
“You’re right, something to show where all of you fit in the grand scheme of things and to prove how loyal you are to me now,” Goddess said, taking Sveta’s chair and sitting down in it. “I know.” She grinned. “Capricorn, rape Antares.”  
  
I blinked and stared at her. I wasn’t the only one. The entire team, in addition to Natalie and Red Queen were staring at Goddess.  
  
“I’m sorry, I think I misheard that,” Natalie said in the careful tone of a woman who’s only power was having a minor advisory role in the committees that would draft the laws for the City in a room full of parahumans. “Did you really tell them to have sex with one another?”  
  
“Your Majesty,” Amy said quickly, “you don’t _mean_ that, do you? Giving Vicky to some _boy_ who can’t treat her properly?”  
  
“Oh, don’t be like that, Amy,” Goddess said, waving a hand  
  
The thought of having sex with anyone made me want to throw up and claw the skin off of my face. But I’d rather fuck a _pig_ than have sex with Red Queen again. She was the one who had ruined it for me.  
  
Goddess saw me looking at her and frowned. Then she looked at Amy as well and saw the look on her face.  
  
“Alright, Amy, why don’t you go take Luis and check in with your father?” Goddess said. “The rest of you,” which was Bryon, Natalie, Kenzie, Ashely and myself, “stay here.”  
  
Amy shifted from side to side, looking worried. I couldn’t bring myself to try and clamp down on the pleasure I felt at seeing her upset, though that feeling wasn’t really part of who I wanted to be.  
  
Amy left eventually, Luis tagging after her. He gave me a long look, with nothing showing in his eyes. I watched him leave and then turned back to Goddess. She had her long legs kicked out in front of her, a smile on her face and in her eyes.  
  
“Are you sure about this, Your Majesty?” I asked. “That you want Bryon to rape me?”  
  
“Yes, yes, now do as I say,” Goddess said testily, waving her hand. “Get on with it.”  
  
Bryon and I looked at each other. He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his dyed hair.  
  
“Sorry about this, Antares,” Bryon said. “But if she wants me to do it-,”  
  
“You’ve got to do it, yes,” I said, nodding. “I understand.”  
  
That was going to present some problems. Bryon wanted to carry out Goddess’s orders. I wanted to carry out Goddess’s orders, because she was a good, just woman who we should obey. But if we both wanted him to have sex with me, was that _really_ rape? It was kind of hard to say. I didn’t think it was, even though there were a long, _long_ list of reasons why I would never even consider having sex with Byron on my own.  
  
Bryon looked _very_ nervous as he stepped up to me. His hands hovered in the air before grabbing onto my shoulders, below the spiked pauldrons. I could feel his hands squeezing down on my upper arms, pressing through the black hoodie. He kept on licking his lips and glancing up at me before looking away again. It would be pretty funny normally, I supposed.  
  
“Um,” Kenzie asked in a high-pitched voice. “Should I be watching this or can I get back to my work?”  
  
I didn’t look at her. I would be more than happy for Kenzie to be working on something else right now instead of looking at the two of us.  
  
“Huh?” Goddess said. “Yeah, sure, whatever.” She turned her attention back to us. “ _Punish_ her, boy. Make her regret ever trying to defy me.”  
Bryon looked _very_ lost. Given his age and the situation with Tristan, I was willing to bet that he was a virgin. If I was going to be punished enough to satisfy Goddess, I realized that I might have to take the lead on my own rape.  
  
That was almost amusing enough to be funny. Stripping my own clothes off of me, holding myself down and ignoring my pained cries as I thrust my cock out of my pussy. That was quite the ridiculous picture.  
  
“Come on, Bryon,” I said softly, taking his hand. I squeezed it gently and took a deep breath before moving it to my chest. My skin crawled but I forced myself to stay calm. This wasn’t Amy touching me and the two of us were doing this for a higher purpose. “Take me and enjoy me.”  
  
“I, right,” Bryon said. He coughed and tried again. “Right,” he said, his voice deeper sounding now.  
  
He rubbed his hand along my breastplate and I shivered. It had been, what, over four and a half years since someone had touched me the way I wanted them to touch me. And, to a certain extent, I did want Bryon to touch me. To fuck me, even. To make Goddess happy and make up for doubting her and going behind her back. A wise and just ruler like her deserved better from us, after all.  
  
Despite how strange Bryon was obviously finding all of this, I could tell that he was at least getting turned on from it. There was a swelling in his crotch as his shaft grew larger and larger. His hand was still on my breastplate and he was frowning, looking for the straps that were holding it onto my body.  
  
I helped him with that, reaching behind myself to unfasten the straps and letting the golden metal sag down along my torso. The grunt Bryon made as it hit him in the gut made me smile a bit. Then he grabbed it and dumped it on top of Chris’s desk, flattening a stack of drawings underneath it.  
  
This time, when his hands moved over my body, they went to my breasts. I was still wearing my black hoodie, a tank top and a bra, but at least he could feel my breasts through them all now. He shivered and swallowed heavily.  
  
“Stop wasting time with it and bend her over a desk,” Goddess said testily. “I want to see her getting _fucked_ , understand?”  
  
“Yes, Goddess,” Bryon said, grimacing a bit. “So, um, Victoria, you could, um-,”  
  
“Lay down like this,” I said, glancing at my desk to make sure a pen or something wouldn’t be digging into my back as he raped me. “Yes, I can.”  
  
Bryon stepped in between my legs as I spread them apart. He looked down at me and swallowed heavily. I smiled reassuringly and clasped my hands together above my head. He reached down and grabbed my sides, squeezing down.  
  
Bryon looked terribly nervous and unsure. And that was fair. I could remember what I had been like the first time that Dean and I had made love with each other. And that had just been the two of us, without an audience.  
  
I did my best to shut out the others, except for Goddess. I was sure that they understood that this wasn’t something that we would normally do, that we were just doing our best to serve Goddess. Natalie might be a problem, since she wasn’t a parahuman, but, well, oh well.  
  
Bryon slid his hands on up underneath my shirt, pulling my hoodie up as he went. Once it was above my breasts, it was uncomfortable enough that I wiggled my way free of it, tossing it onto my chair. Bryon looked down at me and swallowed heavily, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips.  
  
“I know that the view is nice,” I said, glancing down. The tank top was cut low enough that you could see a _bit_ of cleavage, and, of course, my breasts were large enough that it was hard for any sort of clothing to not show them off, “but this isn’t just a peep show.”  
  
“Right, yes,” Bryon said, grabbing my breasts with both hands.  
  
His technique wasn’t really the best. Sometimes he was too firm, making me wince as his fingers dug into my sensitive mounds. Other times, he was too gentle and his fingers just slipped off of the tank top’s fabric.  
  
He was still obviously enjoying himself. I could see the bulge in his pants as he kept on touching me, and his breathing was getting heavier and heavier.  
  
“If you’re hard, then stick it inside of her, already,” Goddess said as she closely watched the two of us. There was a strange glit in her eyes, a look that didn’t seem to just be about making sure I was punished properly. “What are you waiting for?”  
  
Bryon took a deep breath and reached down to pull my black pants down off of my legs. I helped him, kicking them free. And shivering, because it was cold enough in here that being mostly naked was _not_ very fun.  
  
Bryon ran his hands up along my thighs, stopping before he got to my panties. He looked down at them and swallowed heavily, fingers twitching as he stroked my thighs again. Unlike with my breasts, he was applying just the right amount of pressure.  
  
Weirdly enough, I actually was starting to feel a few flickers of arousal as this went on. They weren’t much and they certainly weren’t strong, but I hadn’t been expecting to get turned on at all today. Or this week or month.  
  
It wasn’t really translating into wetness. Not yet, at least. But it was possible that Bryon wouldn’t actually hurt me once he started to fuck me. That would be nice. I wouldn’t choose to have sex with Bryon normally, but if we wanted to make Goddess happy, then I might as well try and get some of my own pleasure out of this.  
  
Bryon unzipped his pants and pulled his penis out. It was quite dark and seemed a bit longer and skinner than Dean’s had. But four years and a bad angle made it hard to tell. Not that it mattered how big he was. What mattered was that he was hard enough to rape me.  
  
Bryon hesitated for a second before resting his hand over my crotch. He jerked back a bit at the heat from my body before pressing his hand more firmly against me. And that _did_ feel good, better than I would have thought. I shifted around, feeling my heart starting to beat faster in my chest.  
  
“Okay,” Bryon said to himself. “I can do this.”  
  
He pulled my panties down, halfway along my thighs. I frowned and kicked them the rest of the way. It would just be too awkward for him to try and fuck me with those in the way.  
  
With my underwear hanging down around one ankle, Bryon stepped forward, rubbing his dick in one hand. He was looking down at my crotch with wide eyes. It was actually kind of cute, though he seemed a _long_ way from actually being ready to fuck me like he was supposed to.  
  
“Don’t worry, Bryon,” I said softly. “I know you’ve thought about this. Maybe not with me,” though given his age, every girl, even Sveta and Ashely, probably featured in the fantasies he couldn’t even masturbate to, “but now’s your chance to make them all happen. So just _go_ with it.”  
  
Bryon nodded and reached down, grabbing my hip. I wiggled around on the bed, feeling the lust rising up inside of me. Slowly rising, but at least I would get _something_ out of all of this.  
  
Then he rested the tip of his dick against my entrance. I was wet enough that he would be able to slide inside of me, though I _really_ doubted that I would be cumming any time in the near future.  
  
“Do it, boy!” Goddess snapped. “Start filling her up!”  
  
Bryon was hard enough that he was able to slide inside of me. I groaned a bit, feeling myself getting stretched out by a shaft. It had been a _long_ time since anything had gone so deep inside of me or stretched me out so much. Hell, I hadn’t even bothered to masturbate once in the past two years since getting my proper body back. And for those two years beforehand? No, Amy had been the last person to touch me like this.  
  
This didn’t feel as good as Amy had made me feel but I was enjoying it a _lot_ more. It was far more honest. I closed my eyes and sighed, feeling Bryon pressing further and further inside of me. I could _feel_ his hardness inside of me, pressing my folds apart. I wiggled around, feeling better and better as he started to rock back and forth, sliding in and out of me. I bit my lip as I felt his hands moving on my body, touching and stroking me.  
  
“You, um, look really good, Victoria,” Bryon said in a breathless voice. “I mean, you look _great_ like this.”  
  
I opened my eyes and flashed a quick smile at him. That was nice to hear. Not really _great_ to hear, especially since this was probably going to complicate things later on, but I would take it for now.  
  
I was wet enough that it didn’t hurt to take Bryon inside of me. It didn’t feel as good as my memories insisted that Dean had made me feel, but there was still a wonderfully warm feeling slowly spreading through my body anyway. I realized that I was making small, gasping sounds as I felt Bryon thrusting inside of me.  
  
Looking down, I could see just how far Bryon was reaching inside of me with every thrust. I wouldn’t have thought that I could take so much, but my eyes weren’t lying. He was going _deep_ inside of me. And he was obviously feeling good. From what I could tell as my increasingly wet folds squeezed down around him, Bryon was as hard as a rock.  
  
That was good. I was glad that he was enjoying himself. And that we were both doing what Goddess wanted us to do.  
  
I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. She was leaning forward, a delighted, hungry expression on her face as she stared. I realized that she was doing this because she sexually enjoyed it. That kind of power game… it was just so open for abuse for someone in Goddess’s position. I had to trust in her sense of responsibility to those underneath her and that she wouldn’t order others to do this just for her own amusement.  
  
Bryon was starting to go faster and faster inside of me. I couldn’t tell if he was going to cum soon or if he was just feeling comfortable enough with me to move faster. Or if I was stretched out enough to _let_ him move faster inside of me.  
  
He reached down and grabbed my tank top, pulling it up, over my breasts. He seemed a bit disappointed to see that I had a bra on underneath that. He still started touching the parts of my breasts that were bared, though. And the way his fingertips glided over my skin did feel kind of nice. It wasn’t really enough to be _arousing_ , but it wasn’t bad.  
  
I reached behind myself, frowning a bit as I struggled to find the clasp of my bra. This was _not_ the easiest position to be in, on my back with Bryon thrusting into me and disrupting my concentration. But I still managed it and pulled my bra down.  
  
Bryon visibly perked up at the sight of my bare breasts. He swallowed heavily and reached out with one hand. Halfway there, he paused to look at me. I nodded and he went the rest of the way, grabbing my mounds.  
  
“Too hard,” I said between gritted teeth. “Relax a bit.”  
  
“Sorry, Antares,” Bryon said, relaxing his grip.  
  
He still kept both hands on my boobs, though, massaging and groping them. And it _did_ feel good. I shifted around, feeling the lust bubbling up inside of me, stronger than before.  
  
“Antares,” Goddess said. “Tell me how it feels, getting raped by your teammate. Be honest about it.”  
  
“It feels, well,” I paused to gather my thoughts. Not the easiest thing to do while I was getting fucked, I had to say. “It’s not something I would normally do, but it’s alright enough.”  
  
“Really?” Goddess said, sounding a bit disappointed. I was sorry that I wasn’t pleasing her properly, but if I was supposed to tell the truth, well, that _was_ the truth. What else could I do? “How is it compared to normal sex? Is it so _humiliating_ to get fucked like this?”  
  
“It’s not as good as regular sex,” I admitted. “Sorry, Bryon.” He shrugged and kept on looking down at my chest. “And I certainly don’t enjoy having an audience, but I’m still getting some pleasure out of it.”  
  
Goddess looked outright upset by that and crossed her arms in front of her. I looked up at Bryon and he met my eyes. He shrugged a bit.  
  
And he kept on fucking me, pumping in and out of my pussy. I focused on him, trying to shut out my teammates and Goddess, focusing just on him. How he was touching me. The grateful, excited, worried look in his eyes. The hard shaft inside of me. Yeah, there were some good things about all of this, though I didn’t think that there would ever be a repeat, unless Goddess ordered it.  
  
Bryon grunted and I wondered just how long he was going to hold on for. I had a pretty attractive body, even if it was a bit banged up right now from the raid on the Fallen compound and the other fights and scrapes I had gotten into. He was obviously enjoying himself and I wasn’t sure just how much longer he was going to be able to keep _on_ enjoying himself.  
  
Hopefully, Goddess would be satisfied with the punishment by the time he was done. Or she would think of something else that wouldn’t immediately require a hard dick. Obviously, I hoped that this would be the end of it and we could get on with serving her and installing her as the rightful ruler of however much territory and people she cared to rule over as the wise and just queen that I knew she could be. That I knew she _was_ , of course.  
  
“I’m sure you must hate getting fucked like this,” Goddess said, an undeniable note of glee in her voice. “Being raped by one of your teammates in front of the rest of your team.” I didn’t look at her and kept on staring at Bryon. “But this is what you _deserve_ for crossing me, for trying to make me fail.” She chuckled. “Back in the old days, oh, there would have been so much more I could do with the two of you. If only those ungrateful traitors hadn’t…”  
  
She trailed off, mumbling to herself. I kept on listening, in case she told me something that I needed to do, but it was hard to make out the words.  
  
Should I be smiling for Bryon? Would that make him enjoy it more? Or would the fact that I was obviously making myself smile just creep him out and leech enjoyment from this? Since he was already _quite_ hard inside of me, I decided to stick with what we were doing and keep my face still as he kept on thrusting back and forth, in and out of me.  
  
My nipples were gradually getting hard and there was a noticeable amount of arousal leaking out from my folds now. With how Bryon was grunting, there didn’t seem to be any chance of getting an orgasm before he came in turn, but it still felt nice. I shifted around on my desk, wrapping my legs around his waist. That did feel nice. Comforting, even.  
  
Bryon was touching my body all over, rubbing my breasts, stroking my thighs, tracing his fingers along my abs. It felt _good_ and it really wasn’t as bad as- no, I stomped down _hard_ on that train of thought. It wouldn’t go anywhere good.  
  
Instead, I closed my eyes again and felt Bryon thrusting in and out of me, his hard shaft spreading me apart and reaching _deep_ inside of me. I shivered and sighed, my tongue flicking out to lick at my lips. And he kept on fucking me, rocking back and forth, driving his shaft in and out, again and again.  
  
He had a pretty fast pace going now. Faster than I would have said that could have been managed, actually. Partly thanks to how wet I was, partly thanks to how strong he was. The firm grip he had on me meant that his dick could really pump in and out of me at a quick pace.  
  
“You’re amazing, Antares,” Bryon said, his voice a bit strained as he tried to both talk _and_ fuck me. “I’ve never thought that I’d get to have sex,” just like Tristan would never be having sex with a man, “but this is _amazing_.” He shivered and licked his lips. “You’re the best, Victoria.” His eyes ran over my body. “You look _great_ , seriously. I can’t put it into words-.”  
  
“So don’t try,” I said as gently as I could while feeling a shaft pumping in and out of my pussy. “I know how you feel. Just enjoy yourself as you rape me.”  
  
Bryon nodded at that and kept on going. His grip shifted on my body, one hand grabbing my thigh and squeezing down on the firm muscles there and the other going up to my chest, playing with my breasts as they swayed back and forth from the force he was using as he fucked me. His hand stilled one of them, which just made the other look almost comical as it bounced up and down.  
  
Even though I wasn’t doing much, I was still panting for breath as he slammed in and out of me, thrusting his dick deep inside of me. My heart was pounding in my chest and given what boob he was grabbing, I was pretty sure that Bryon could feel how fast my heart was beating.  
  
It had been a _long_ time since I had done this, but I _was_ enjoying it. I shivered and made myself try and relax a bit, to better get into the flow of things. It wasn’t _easy_ but I managed it. My body slumped on the desk a bit and he kept on thrusting in and out of me as he kept on fucking me.  
  
“This is the price of defying me,” Goddess said. I didn’t lift my head to look up at her. “This is what you get for going behind my back. Getting raped by your own teammate in front of others, shoved down and stripped.”  
  
Just because I couldn’t see her didn’t mean that I couldn’t hear the lust that was in her voice. It was _really_ easy to understand how much she was enjoying having this happen to me. There were some problems with that, but I would think about how to present them to my superior later, when I _wasn’t_ constantly getting distracted by having a cock pumping in and out of me.  
  
“Victoria,” Bryon said, his voice tense, “I’m,” he swallowed heavily, “I’m not sure how much longer I’m going to be able to last for.”  
  
“That’s alright, Bryon,” I said, looking up at him. “Just do what you want to with me. Remember, you’re raping me, that means that you can do anything you want with me.”  
  
I was well aware, of course, of how silly the words I was saying was, especially with the tone I was using. But, well, Goddess wanted him to rape me, so he was raping me. That we were both getting some pleasure out of it (him a lot more than me) was just a side-benefit.  
  
Bryon nodded at that. Then he took a deep breath and leaned down to kiss me. I made a surprised sound as I felt his lips pressing against my own. Then I started to kiss him back, opening my mouth slightly and letting his tongue slide in between my lips.  
  
It wasn’t a very _skilled_ kiss from either of us. It had been two years since I had kisses anybody and I had no idea about Bryon. It was still kind of pleasant, though. Feeling him inside of me, kissing me… it brought back good memories.  
  
And his hands moving on my body felt good as well. Not as good as they could feel, since he was both rough and unsure as he touched me. But it still added something extra to what I was feeling. I shifted around, feeling myself squeezing down around him as my nipple pressing into the palm of my hand.  
  
Finally, we broke the kiss. Bryon reared back up, gasping heavily for breath. His dark cheeks were quite red and his eyes were wide. I was blushing too, I could tell. The feeling of blood pumping through my face with every beat of my heart was a familiar one.  
  
I shivered, feeling the _need_ inside of me I was actually turned on now and I wanted Bryon to keep on going, to keep on fucking me. But unless he had a lot more stamina than I thought he did, there was just no way that he was going to last long enough to make me cum as well.  
  
That was a pity, but I would just have to work with what I had. I just had to try and get as much enjoyment out of this as possible. So I kept on rocking back and forth against him, feeling the arousal burning inside of me, sending out those hot, wonderful flames through my body.  
  
Maybe I should start playing with my body, groping my breasts and such. It had been years since I had done anything but cleaning them and checking for lumps, but I was sure that I could still remember what had used to make me feel good. But would that fit in with what Goddess wanted? After all, a girl playing with herself as she got raped wasn’t _exactly_ fitting the general idea.  
  
I decided not to. To just lay back and see how good Bryon could make me feel on his own. And he _was_ making me feel better than I would thought possible if you had asked me about this before. The way he was thrusting in and out of me was making my body and especially my pussy tingle. I bit my lip as he kept on fucking me, feeling the lust spreading through every corner of my body.  
  
“You know that your comrades are never going to see you the same way again, don’t you?” Goddess asked, raising her voice so the other three women in the room could hear her. “They’re always going to remember you moaning like an animal in heat as your teammate rapes you.”  
  
That _was_ going to be a problem, I knew. Especially with Kenzie, since this might be her first real introduction to sex and sexuality. Then again, maybe it wouldn’t be. It was _hard_ tell just how much she knew versus how much she cared about it. That was going to have to be a problem I dealt with later. Trying to talk it out and come to a mutual understanding while I was getting fucked- no, that was just _not_ going to work.  
  
I shivered as Bryon kept on fucking me. I hadn’t expected him to last this long, far from it. Maybe he _would_ manage to make me orgasm as he fucked me. That was a nice thought. One that sent a shiver down my spine as I thought about getting my first orgasm in years.   
  
His hands were still moving on my body, touching me and stroking me, going to all of the places that guys liked in girls. He was even managing to get at my butt, though with how much of my weight was pressing down on his hand as it was trapped between my body and the desk, he didn’t spend very long down there.  
  
Instead, he went back up to my breasts and thighs, stroking them and squeezing them. It _did_ feel good and I felt near-constant shivers running through my body.  
  
“My,” I said, swallowing heavily, “touch my clit, please. But be gentle with it.”  
  
“Of course,” Bryon said, looking down at my nub. He prodded it with one finger. “Like that?”  
  
I didn’t trust my voice right now. I just nodded quickly, my head bobbing up and down. That touch had been like a lightning bolt racing up my spine. I shifted around on the desk, breathing heavily as I felt the lust bubbling up inside of me. Oh _yes_ , this was the stuff I needed. If Bryon could keep on doing that, I just might manage an orgasm after all.  
  
Bryon touched my clit again, pushing it around with the tip of his finger. The stimulus actually lasted _too_ long and I gritted my teeth as the sensations went past pleasurably into painful. Thankfully, Bryon saw the expression I was making and stopped.  
Stopped touching my clit, at least. He was still _fucking_ me. In fact, he was picking up the pace, hammering into me hard enough that I was sure I would be feeling very sore tomorrow morning.   
  
Bryon had quite the happy look on his face as he fucked me. It was nice to see, the smile on his features as he looked over me and touched me. I shivered and bucked against his hands as he kept on slamming into me. My breathing was coming in short, rapid pants now, just like his. I could feel my heart pounding, my stomach churning and my thighs twitching as he kept on fucking me. I shivered and closed my eyes, trying to call up sexy thoughts, daydreams I had had as a teen, something that would just push me over the _edge_.  
  
My hands stayed clutching the sides of the desk as Bryon kept on fucking me. I could hear sounds from the rest of the room, with Goddess’s heavy breathing being the loudest of them all. I didn’t look at any of them and tried to shut them out of my mind. I just needed to focus on Bryon right now. I just needed to let him fuck me, let him use me and let him cum inside of me. And then? Well, who knew what Goddess would want us to do then.  
  
“Victoria, I’m not going to last much longer,” Bryon said, his words a bit strangled. “Are you ready?”  
  
I opened my eyes and nodded. I was surprised at just how worked up Bryon _looked_. His eyes were big and wild and sweat was pouring down the sides of his face as he held onto me as his cock slammed in and out of my pussy.  
  
Bryon picked up the pace, going _fast_. It was faster than was really comfortable for me, but there was no way that he was going to keep it up for long. Maybe if I was a bit more turned on, I would enjoy it more. Oh well, my enjoyment wasn’t the centerpoint here. As seen by the fact that Bryon was doing his best to rape me while under orders. Instead, I just relaxed as much as I possibly could and let Bryon have his way with me, letting him feel a wet pussy around his cock for the very first time. I _was_ glad that I was getting to make him feel good, despite everything else involved in it.  
  
Bryon grunted as he thrust himself deep inside of me, his eyes going even wider than before. We looked at each other. I knew what was about to happen. And I was fine with it.  
  
Hot, _hot_ cum filled me up, making me feel even more stuffed than Bryon’s dick already had. I shivered, feeling the warmth spreading through my core, tingling and making me feel _very_ full inside as he grunted. It actually turned me on a bit more, a sudden spike of arousal shooting through me for a minute before dying back down. I sighed in contentment, feeling the warm glow that came from watching someone else have an orgasm because of me.  
  
It had always been nice, seeing the look on Dean’s face when I made him cum from a blowjob or letting him use my breasts. The look of satisfaction and love on his face, oh, it had been _nice_. And the fact that he was enough of a gentlemen to almost always offer to return the favor had just been the cherry on top.  
  
“Oh my god, Victoria,” Bryon said, panting for breath, his shoulders rising and falling inside of his padded costume. “Oh my god, that was a ton better than I thought it would be.” He gave me a weak smile. “Thank you _so_ much.”  
  
“I’m glad you liked it,” I said, smiling. And that was the truth. I wasn’t so glad that I was going to offer to do it again or anything, but it still felt nice to make people happy. “I had a good time as well.”  
  
That was also the truth and if he took it to mean that I had cum as well- well, that would be a nice bonus for him. The person who _really_ mattered, though, was Goddess.  
  
I turned to look at her. She had a big smile on her face and red on her cheeks. Her hand was between her thighs, flagrantly touching herself as she stared at the two of us. I wasn’t sure that she should be taking so much pleasure in seeing punishment administered to her subjects, but, as one of the subjects in question, it wouldn’t do any good to protest.  
  
“Now that was something special,” Goddess said, a note of lust running through her voice. “ _Well_ done the pair of you. But you, Antares…” her voice was almost a drawl now as she looked at me. “I don’t think that you’ve entirely learned your lesson. Come here, girl.”  
  
Bryon backed up, his shaft sliding out of me. A lot of his cum went pouring out afterwards. He had cum a _ton_ , way more than I would have thought. There was a big pool on the desk and there was still even more inside of me.  
  
I pulled my tank top down over my boobs as I walked around to Goddess, but that was as dressed as I got. It would just take too much time to get dressed and I had a feeling that Goddess wanted me undressed anyway. Hopefully more for the humiliation of being naked or nearly so in front of everyone than because she wanted my body. My ruler or no, I wasn’t going to go through that again.  
  
“So, you did as I told you,” Goddess said in a musing tone of voice, crossing her legs and resting her chin on her hands as she stared at me. I stared back at her, meeting her gaze. “But you didn’t tell me about the two Capricorns in the first place. And that requires additional punishment.”  
  
“Yes, Goddess,” I said softly, meeting her gaze as I held my hands behind my back, in the at-rest position I had used with Gilpatrick and the Patrol.  
  
“Masturbate,” Goddess said, a note of lustful amusement in her voice once again. “Put on a show for me. Right here, right now.”  
  
I sighed heavily. I really would rather not. But I served Goddess, so that meant that I had to do what she said, even if I didn’t like it or thought that it was a bad idea.  
  
I rose up into the air a good three feet or so, pivoting around so that Goddess’s head was level with almost all of my body. Then I started to touch myself, rubbing my hands up along my bare thighs and calling up the memories from when I had used to do this sort of thing. They weren’t all good memories, not anymore, but there were some of athletes and movie stars that I could still enjoy.  
  
I had never masturbated with a load of cum inside of me before. Not _serious_ masturbation, at least. Just some light touches of myself, to prolong the pleasure and maybe give Dean a little show before we started to clean up. It felt kind of weird, having so much cum inside of me. But it wasn’t _bad_. Just unusual.  
  
I did my best to shut out the rest of the room. Both the people looking at me and how cold I was starting to get. Instead, I just focused on the lust that Bryon had made inside of me. I was glad for it, since it meant that it was a _lot_ easier to get into the groove than it would have been if I had been starting out from scratch.  
  
I didn’t pull my tank top up to bare my breasts. I needed _something_ to help me stay warm, after all. And the tank top was thin enough that, with my bra still hanging from my shoulders, I could easily play with my boobs directly through the material.  
  
It was a nice feeling. I shivered and kept on going, stroking my pussy with one hand and touching my boobs with the other. I started to lustfully moan, sounding _way_ more turned on than I actually was. Goddess was obviously doing this just as much for her own amusement as she was to teach me a lesson. So I should give her a good show, let her see me put myself on display as I touched myself.  
  
Bryon had really stretched me out. I could fit two fingers inside of my pussy and stroke away, making my hips buck as my fingertips pressed against my cum-covered folds, stroking my inner walls. It was a really nice feeling and I let out a deep sigh as I bucked.  
  
This wasn’t my first time masturbating while flying in the middle of the room. It was _fun_ to do and it let me position myself without having to worry about knocking against the wall or something. I could spread my legs quite far apart, letting Goddess see everything as I touched myself.  
  
As I masturbated, I looked at Goddess, making sure that she was enjoying what I was doing. After all, the sooner she pronounced herself satisfied, the sooner we could get to work on serving her. It wasn’t as if me masturbating was going to advance her plans or give her anything other than satisfaction. The sooner it was over, the better.  
  
I tried not to make it obvious that I was looking at Goddess as I masturbated. Thankfully, if she did notice how I was studying her, she didn’t seem to care. She just kept on watching me as I bucked and writhed in front of her, moaning and gasping and making it look like I was feeling far better than I actually was.  
  
It was a weird feeling, getting my fingers covered in Bryon’s cum as I masturbated. It was kind of satisfying, actually, proof of what I had done, how well I had obeyed Goddess’s orders. And that I had made one of my teammates happy, made him feel good. Hopefully Tristan was feeling alright about it as well, though I’d need to talk with him once we had a chance. He was a follower of Goddess, though, so he should understand that his twin and I had fucked each other under orders, not because we didn’t care about his own feelings.  
  
Wow, thinking about a gay guy as I masturbated. That was a first for me. I shook my head and kept on going. Okay, put on a good show for Goddess. How to do that? I wasn’t entirely sure. When Dean and I had been together, we had been more interested in making each other feel good than just sitting in front of one another beating the meat. And it wasn’t as if I had ever looked up female porn stars online to see how they masturbated.  
  
I didn’t have _any_ experience of turning on other women that I wanted to draw on. So I was going to have to just do this from the basics. Moan a lot, throw my body around to make myself bounce a bunch and generally look like every brush of my fingers against me was making me have the time of my life.  
  
That couldn’t be too hard, right? No, of course not. Easy to do, easy to show off, easy to get it over with and move onto some more important things like meeting up with the rest of Breakthrough.  
  
Or so I thought, at least. As I kept on touching myself, it was becoming pretty obvious that Goddess was just watching me. There wasn’t even much of an expression on her face to tell me how I was doing. She was just _staring_. Like Sveta, Natalie and Bryon, actually.  
  
So what was the problem with what I was doing? I _was_ channeling the arousal I was feeling into the moans I was making, so it did have an honest air to it as I touched myself, even if I wasn’t feeling as orgasmically good as I was pretending to.  
  
I frowned a bit, trying to think clearly and get my thoughts in order. With how good I was feeling, that wasn’t _very_ easy but I did my best. And I kept on masturbating, of course. That was just a given, really. I shivered and stroked my nipple, feeling it shifting around underneath my fingers and the pleasure that spread through my body from it.  
  
There was a _hot_ core of need inside of my belly right now. It made me feel _great_ as I kept on touching myself. I bit my lip and moaned softly as I felt the heat spreading out to fill up my entire body with a comforting warmth.  
  
Then, like a bolt from a clear blue sky, I realized the truth. It was a pretty simple explanation for why Goddess wasn’t enjoying the sight of me masturbating as much as she had watching me get raped by Capricorn.  
  
I realized that Goddess didn’t want me to put on a show for her, to show off my body and make myself look like some kind of sex worker. She wanted me to _cum_ , she wanted me to cum because she had told me to.   
  
Well, I could manage that. I paused to take a deep breath and then I started to _really_ start to masturbate, touching my pussy, groping my breasts, calling on my memories of how I had used to do this.  
  
And what should I be thinking about as I did it? A couple of ideas came to mind. But the one that seemed like the _best_ idea was to start fantasizing about Goddess and what it would be like to serve her in an even more sexual manner than I was right now. And serve her and her alone, of course. There was no way that I would ever submit again to- her other followers, no matter what she wanted of me.  
  
Kneeling down in between Goddess’s thighs, maybe. Running my hands along her blue pants, looking up into her eyes and seeing that she was satisfied with what I was doing.  
  
That thought made me sigh a bit and shift around. Yes, that was a _really_ nice thought. I could enjoy it. So I kept on touching myself to it, gasping slightly as my fingers started to pick up the pace inside of myself. My other hand was playing with my breasts, stroking the large, soft mounds and teasing my stiff nipples. It helped get me even more turned on than I was and I sighed heavily.  
  
I could feel the muscles in my thighs twitching and my legs were kicking back and forth a bit. I was feeling horny and it wasn’t enough. By now, I was so turned on that I was masturbating for my own pleasure, not just because Goddess wanted me to. In fact, if she told me to stop right now, I wasn’t sure that I would be able to.  
  
She didn’t, thankfully. She let me keep on working, touching myself, stroking my pussy, my breasts, moaning softly. I was feeling better as I actually masturbated instead of just putting on a show. I shivered and felt my pussy throbbing as I stroked myself.  
  
I was actually going to be orgasming soon, I could tell. It wouldn’t take all that long for me to cum. I kept on working, plunging my two fingers in and out of my pussy faster and faster until I found the pace that felt _good_. My other hand was playing with my breasts, sending wonderful tingles all through me, from head to toe. I gasped and shivered and kept on going, not wanting to stop.  
  
Some images of myself pressing my body up against Goddess flashed through my mind, me doing my best to serve my ruler in _every_ way that she might need me to. I wondered what her breasts would feel like underneath my hands or taste as I licked her. It might be good and it might be bad but I would still do it because Goddess wanted me to do it to her.  
  
I knew that there were good odds that Goddess wouldn’t take me to her bed, that any sex I had that involved her would just be more punishments like the one with Bryon, whether because I had done something she didn’t like or because someone else had. But I could still dream about it. Think about how it would feel to let her know just how _happy_ I was to do whatever she wanted and make sure that she got the kind of life and power that she deserved.  
  
I was a bit hazy on why Goddess deserved that but I didn’t stop to think about it. Sure, I knew that I was serving her because her power worked on parahumans to make them be loyal to her, but there had to be other reasons that meant that she deserved to have Earth Shin back under her control.  
  
Well, I could think it over and consult my memories of the Master/Stranger protocols later. Right now, there was something more important for me to do. Take care of myself and let Goddess see me cum.  
  
That was going to happen _soon_. I wasn’t going to be able to hold on for much longer. Not with this wonderful tension spreading through my entire body, from head to toe. I shivered and moaned. This time, the moan was a lot more honest and true to what I was feeling than the earlier ones had been. I was _wet_ , I was horny and I needed a good, hard orgasm that would let me think straight afterwards.  
  
I pulled up another image of Goddess, feeling the arousal inside of me spike upwards as I thought about her. Thought about me going down to my knees for her, showing off my body, letting her do whatever she wanted with me. That was a _nice_ thought. One that I had never had about any woman ever before. At least, when I was allowed to think about what I wanted instead of being made to think about what she wanted me to think about.  
  
I could feel the lust trembling inside of me. That wasn’t the only thing that was trembling. My entire body was on the edge right now. I _needed_ to cum. My entire body yearned for it, needed it, desired it like nothing else. I rubbed my clit with my thumb as I kept on stroking the insides of my pussy. I spread my fingers apart inside of me, sending some _good_ sensations through my crotch.  
  
My other hand was switching between my breasts, groping the full mounds. I whimpered a bit, feeling the lust deep inside of me, welling upwards. I just needed a little bit more and then I was going to cum. I just needed to keep on going a little while longer.  
  
I could tell that Goddess was enjoying what she was seeing of me. Her eyes were glittering and she was leaning forward, soaking up every single detail that I was showing her. She wasn’t masturbating like she had been, but it was impossible to look at her and _not_ to think that she was enjoying what I was doing.  
  
And I, of course, was enjoying putting on a show for her, showing off my body, letting her see how happy it made me to serve her and cum for her. I spread my legs a bit further apart so that she could get an even better view of my lower body.  
  
My heart was pounding in my chest like I had just gotten down running up and down stairs for an hour. I was feeling like, like- the words to describe what I was feeling were just too hard to assemble in my head right now. All I could do was keep on masturbating, keep on feeling good, keep on pumping my fingers in and out of my pussy and playing with my boobs.  
  
I wondered if Natalie was enjoying the show. I knew that Sveta _wasn’t_ , couldn’t, not with her body and what it didn’t have. I knew that Goddess and Bryon were. Goddess because I could see her enjoyment with my own two eyes and Bryon because there was just no way that he _wasn’t_. As for Kenzie? I had no idea how much attention she was paying me, though I was sure that she was recording every single second of this, probably from multiple cameras.  
  
Well, if they were enjoying it good, but I wasn’t doing this for most of them. I was only doing it for Goddess. She was the only one who mattered here. I just needed to focus on her.  
  
And focusing on her made it pretty easy for my arousal to rise up inside of me, as strange as it was to think that I was getting turned on by someone who I had only met and started to serve so recently. I didn’t linger on that thought, though and just kept on plunging my fingers in and out of my pussy, again and again.  
  
I shivered and moaned, knowing what I was sounding like even when I wasn’t _trying_ to put on a show. But it _did_ feel good inside of me. It felt so _damn_ good and I couldn’t help but gasp and twitch around as I felt the heat rising up and pressing against my skin.  
  
I completely shut out any thoughts along that line and just focused on the here and now. I could see how tightly my pussy was squeezing down around my fingers. I spread them apart slightly and my pussy gave a bit, sending some more excited tingles through my body.  
  
“You look good like this, Antares,” Goddess said calmly, an amused note in her voice. “And you’re quite happy to serve me in any way that I need you to, aren’t you?”  
  
“I, ah, yes,” I said with a shiver. “Of course I want to do what you want me to, Goddess.”  
  
Goddess nodded at that and smiled. She leaned back in her chair and studied me, running her eyes over my nearly-naked body. I honestly thought that I had a better body than hers. A younger body, certainly, for all that we were both beautiful blonde women. Well, given what had happened in the past half hour, it seemed pretty likely that sooner or later, I’d be finding out quite closely just how our bodies compared to each other.  
  
I let my eyes run over her body, hidden underneath her blue clothes. That gave me the _inspiration_ for another spurt of energy, to keep on masturbating and touching myself. I shivered, feeling my orgasm rising up inside of me. It was going to be a _good_ orgasm, I could tell. Certainly compared to the complete lack of orgasms I had in the past four years. And the complete lack of interest in orgasms of the past four years.  
  
I was bucking around in midair as I hovered in the middle of the room. I licked my lips, panting heavily as I felt the pleasure rising and rising inside of me, getting closer to the surface. Just a little while longer now. Just a little while serving Goddess, letting her see me obeying her, letting me think about _other_ ways to obey her. Some very enjoyable ways, actually.  
  
I squeezed my left breast, feeling the mound moving around underneath my hand. I moaned, not able to keep the sound locked up. Then I ran my hand down my body and stroked my thighs, feeling the muscles down there pulsing and twitching in time with my heartbeat.  
  
I wondered if I should flip over to give Goddess a view of my rear as I masturbated. After a few seconds of toying with the idea, I discarded it. While I thought that my butt was just as good as my tits (and I could exercise to make my rear even better) without having anything underneath me to support me, it would just be uncomfortable to have myself dangling away like that, without anything pressing up against my body and especially my breasts.  
  
Much better to just stay like this, to keep on enjoying myself. And it wasn’t going to take very long before I went over the edge, I could tell. It was just going to take a few more seconds, no more than a minute, before I came.  
  
I picked up the pace in one final sprint towards the finish line. I threw my head back and loudly, lewdly moaned as I masturbated. My fingers pumped in and out of my pussy, my hand went all over my breasts and other sensitive spots, I did everything that I could think of to make myself feel as good as I possibly could.  
  
And, of course, I thought about Goddess. I called up some images of her, of her letting me serve her, down on my knees, showing how much I appreciated the chance to get to serve such a righteous and just ruler, someone who would make a better world for everyone and not just her clique.  
  
I groaned, the lust overwhelming me in the most wonderful way possible. I lifted my gaze, staring upwards, staring at _Goddess_. She was staring right back at me, a hungry, delighted look in her eyes. Oh yes. Oh yes, this was just what I needed. I needed her looking at me, seeing what I was doing as I did my best to _serve_ her.  
  
My mouth fell open as I came. I didn’t make any sounds as I did so. I just _couldn’t_. I was feeling amazing as I orgasmed. The pleasure was more than what words could describe, filling up every corner of my body and making my mind go white as I came.  
  
My pussy squeezed down _tightly_ around my fingers, clamping down so hard that I kept them still inside of me. My hips jerked and bucked and I twisted around in mid-air as I kept on cumming. It was a good thing that my flight didn’t rely on any actual muscles, otherwise I would have ended up on the floor.  
  
I shivered, staring at Goddess as I came. I hoped she liked what she was seeing, the results of what she had ordered. It was _amazing_. I hadn’t felt this good in a long, long time. And I wouldn’t have even tried if it hadn’t been for Goddess ordering me.  
  
Goddess didn’t say anything as the orgasm tore through my body. She just watched me with a small smile on her face.  
  
I was left hanging in mid-air, my heart beating quickly in my chest as I panted for air. I stared up at the ceiling, not able to believe just how _worn-out_ I was feeling right now. But it was a good kind of tired. I could feel a large smile forming on my face as my hands fell away from my body, hanging down towards the floor.  
  
“I trust you’ve learned your lesson now, Antares?” Goddess asked archly.  
  
“Yes,” I said in a small, quite voice. “I won’t keep things from you anymore. I’ll show _everything_ to you.”  
  
It was the right thing to say. A small smile appeared on her face for a moment before she nodded and stood up from the chair she had been sitting on. She looked around the room, capturing the eyes of all of us.  
  
“Now, it’s time for us to head to the prison,” Goddess said, her voice full and commanding. “This is the first step towards putting me back to where I belong.” She smiled at us. “And if you do well, you will live lives of luxury underneath me, ruling Earth Shin.”  
  
I didn’t particularly care about that but I did, of course, want Goddess to get what she wanted. I shivered as I flew back over to my desk, grabbing at my clothes and starting to get dressed. Tonight was going to be a _very_ busy night, I could tell. I was going to need to be at my best if I was going to serve Goddess in the way that she deserved.  
  
I was _very_ keen on Goddess getting what she deserved.


End file.
